


Little Phoenix

by Din0might



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Clara Mori - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Maternal Instinct, Phoenix Instinct?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din0might/pseuds/Din0might
Summary: Kiara and Calliope welcome their Clara to the world.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Little Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some non-angst during these slightly angsty times
> 
> Edit: grammar changes, nothing major

“Calli!” “Kiara!”

The two yelled out simultaneously. While Kiara’s hair normally lit completely ablaze at this point, the multi colored orange and teal flame didn’t stop there. It quickly encompassed her entire body from head to toe. 

She feared that’s all it would do as she felt it take over, but let out a sigh of relief when she could feel it attach itself to Calliope’s body as well and do the same thing to her. Kiara could feel the other girl’s body tense under her own as the flame tried to take it over. She reached up to cup her cheek and whispered, “I’m right here with you,” before placing a reassuring kiss on her lips.

Calliope was indeed beginning to panic a bit. The flames were making her body burn hotter from the inside than it had ever done before. It wasn’t painful, but it was something completely foreign to her normal inner temperature that she wasn’t sure how to handle it and began to unconsciously fight against the flame.

The hand, words, and then kiss luckily worked in calming her. They provided a moment of clarity to re-anchor her thoughts on the importance of what the two of them were trying to do. Her body relaxed, and her arms encircled Kiara to pull her closer while reciprocating the kiss. 

It was at that moment the both of them felt the flames burn hottest. There was a small amount of pain at that point, but it lasted only for an instant as their bodies were turned to ash. 

Now was Calliope’s turn to do her part of the plan. She’d be pushing the boundary of what she had permission to do as a reaper, even if she was Death’s apprentice, but this was important, and she could deal with whatever punishment Death Sensei might hand out. The two bypassed going through the proper procedures of passing through the Underworld and immediately returned to the realm of the living with their respective, clothed, bodies back right where they had lost them. 

They were standing side by side a little ways away from their bed and both set their gazes towards the pile of ashes that sat on it. The pile looked more like a blanket that covered the majority of the bed’s surface, ranging anywhere from being paper thin to half a foot in some places.

Calliope wasn’t sure what to look for, and her eyes roamed around aimlessly looking for a sign. Kiara’s, however, remained fixated on a single spot located right below where their pillows met. It wasn’t the tallest pile there, but it was the one she felt most drawn to.

No words were said as the phoenix took the few steps necessary to her goal. She bent down to take a closer look at the specific lump and, at first, nothing seemed different about it compared to the rest. Then all of the sudden, she noticed the smallest of shifts disrupt the stillness of the ashes.

Kiara used her hands to cautiously brush away the top layer of ash. She wasn’t completely sure of what she was doing, as she was never there before during these types of moments, but was sure that her phoenix instincts would kick in and wouldn’t let her down.

It took only a moment before one of her hands came into contact with something much denser than the fine ash that was there. She threw caution to the wind and stuck her hands around the dense object. What was there felt small, as it fit within her grasp.

The phoenix removed it from the entrapment of ashes and took a look. Though she was unsure if it was its natural coloring or due to the ashes, in her hands was a small, black bird. She heated up her body to provide it some warmth and began to brush off as much ash as she could.

Calliope watched as her lover gently scooped the small bird into her hands and freed it. It was so small that Kiara could’ve only used one hand and wouldn’t have had any problems getting it, albeit the wings were larger than the body and would’ve draped down around the hand. She stood silently as her partner brushed the majority of ash off of the newly formed body.

Despite being with Kiara for countless millennia, Calliope was completely lost when the small bird began making quiet, pipipi sounds that she couldn’t understand at all. Kiara started talking back to it, and Calliope was able to pick up what she was saying. A mix of ‘hello,’ ‘okay,’ and ‘mama’ were mostly being repeated in the phoenix’s language.

“What’s it saying?” Calliope whispered and carefully started to approach the two of them. She didn’t want to spook the little bundle of feathers, but was also starting to feel a bit left out. 

It was her that was spooked, however, when Kiara turned to acknowledge her. The phoenix’s normally skull shaped pupils had morphed into thin slits. In response, Calliope retraced the steps she had just taken and froze with her hands halfway up, ready to react to anything that might happen. 

The only noise in the room came from the little bird that remained in the much older bird’s palms. It’s slight chirping sounding a tiny bit more strained than before, as it could sense the tension in the room, but currently lacked the ability to understand what it meant.

Another moment passed of life and death staring the other down, but ended with Kiara rapidly blinking and shaking her head. She let out a grunt of annoyance as she tightly closed her eyes and gave herself one last rough head shake. When she reopened them, her pupils returned to their normal shape, and she looked taken aback from realizing what just happened. 

She was so focused on what she was holding that it didn’t register in her mind who it was coming towards them, and it made her become a very protective mother phoenix in that moment. “Oh my god, Calli. I’m so sorry. I didn’t recognize who you were.” A single tear escaped her as she realized she just tried to stop her lover from seeing her own child.

Calliope made a mental note to inform their friends of asking Kiara permission to approach when they were finally able to meet the small chick. She did, however, reapproach the girl standing before her and gently wiped the single trail of tears away before speaking, “It’s okay. Do you need me to get you anything?”

As much of an important moment this was for the reaper, and how much she wanted to hold the little bundle, she knew how much more this meant for her lover. An importance that she’d more than likely never be able to relate to. There weren’t many other phoenix left, after all, so she didn’t dare try to get between the newly risen bird and their mother just yet. 

Kiara nodded rapidly in an attempt to reign in her emotions, “Ah, yeah. Could you get one of our softest towels? And fill that one really deep pan with water? Don’t worry about the temperature, I’ll handle that.” She let out a small giggle as she watched Calliope sprint her way out of the room to retrieve the requested items.

She turned her attention towards the blackened bed and dealt with the majority of ashes there. One hand was placed at the edge of unwanted material, and a trail of flames left from under her palm to overtake everything on the bed. She giggled again as the bird in her other hand reacted to the flames and tried to get closer to them. Kiara didn’t allow that though, and raised her own temperature even hotter to make the flames less tempting.

The fine particles on the bed were incinerated to nothingness by the magical fire. There were still some remnants left behind, but those could be dealt with later. Right now, she went onto the bed and relaxed against the headrest. She did the same thing she did to the bed ashes to the little phoenix, although in a much more controlled fashion with only two of her fingers on fire. 

There were more ashes left behind compared to how it went with the bed because she did not want to risk hurting the little one with a too hot flame. She also wasn’t going to question how she knew to ask Calliope to bring them water and just chalked it up to instinct. There was a minute of just the two phoenix speaking to one another, though no words were being formed by the smaller one.

Calliope walked back in then, a fluffy towel thrown over her shoulder and the pan of water in her hands. She paused near the doorway and watched the two on the bed for a moment, not even trying to hide the loving smile on her face at the sight of the two interacting. The orange one showed no reaction to her being there, so she cleared her throat and waited.

Kiara looked towards the doorway and saw Calliope standing there. She gave her an apologetic look as she patted the area next to her, “Please come and lay down. She’s as much as yours as she is mine, and I already feel guilty about the stare down.” 

Calliope followed without a word and climbed into the bed next to Kiara, taking care to not spill the water, and placed the pan between her legs. The other girl scooched over to her until their sides touched. Without any warning, her face was pulled down and assaulted with light kisses all over. She couldn’t keep the glee and laughter out of her voice as she spoke, “K-Kiara! What are you d-doinggg?!” Neither of them realized, but the tiny phoenix had turned her head towards the source of the laughter and bobbed along to the sound.

Kiara stopped after doing another two full circles around the other girl’s face, grinning the whole time. Their chick she was holding seemed confused about why the noise had stopped and began to make her own noises instead. The two new parents looked down and just watched her for a moment before Kiara spoke up, “Oh, to answer your question from before. She wasn’t really saying anything, just think of it as baby babbling noises.” She gave the reaper a peck on the cheek, “And thank you for getting what I asked for.”

“Of course, no problem.” Calli returned the favor with a peck of her own to the phoenix’s forehead and then nodded towards the other one, “Time to get her cleaned up?”

“Yep! Here, hold her for a moment?” Kiara raised her hands towards the reaper and waited for her to take the feather bundle. 

“Are you sure it’s ok for me to help with this? I mean, you clearly have a better idea of how phoenix work than I do.” Despite her words, she carefully accepted the bundle and held her close. She weighed less than Calliope thought she would’ve, but then again, she wasn’t sure what baby phoenix were like and so didn’t voice her thoughts.

Kiara spoke while heating the water close to boiling, “Yes, Calli. Trust me, you’re going to do perfectly and I’m right here with you every step of the way if you’re worried. That’s what partners are for, right?” Kiara looked over to the reaper and saw watery eyes. She wasn’t sure if it was because of how unsure Calliope was with what was happening, or because she took her words to heart.

Kiara didn’t say anything more after that and refocused on the task at hand. They worked together to remove the final remains of ashes from the baby phoenix. Kiara focused on the head and face by wetting a corner of the towel and using that, while Calliope cleaned the wings and body off in the water with her hands.

The only times they talked were when Calliope was unsure of how to handle the different types of feathers, and Kiara would patiently guide her hands with her own until she got the hang of it. Or when small noises of protest from being handled were made, and they would both try to reassure the small one.

With her being clean of ashes now, they were able to fully see their little chick’s appearance. She did have black feathers, but the ones along the back of her wings and back of her body, including her head and tail, looked to be an extremely dark pink when seen at certain angles. Her beak and legs were of the same shade of black as the under feathers, while her talons were the same colors as Kiara’s phoenix feathers.

The little multi colored bird had yet to open her eyes once yet, but Kiara didn’t seem concerned about it as she lifted her up and out of the water. She completely dried the small body, using a combination of the towel to remove the bulk of the water, and then followed up using her own flames. Calliope took this moment to quickly place the used pan on the floor and returned to the bed, laying down next to Kiara.

There was a small noise of surprise from both chick and reaper as Kiara placed the small one onto her lover’s chest and made herself more comfortable, laying against Calliope’s side and placing her head in the crook of her neck. Kiara gently put a hand on the baby’s back to keep her warm, while the reaper wrapped an arm around herself and pulled her in closer. The warm hand on her reassured the little one, and she relaxed immediately against her other mom.

Calliope used her thumb and ran it from the tip of the beak to the top of the head, marveling at how soft the feathers felt now that they were cleaned, and inadvertently drew out small sounds of appreciation from the one receiving the attention. The reaper repeated the action a few more times before asking, “Do you remember if you were this small when you were created?”

Kiara shook her head in response, “No, I don’t think I was… To be honest, I’m a little concerned about her size, but not overly concerned.”

That set alarms off in the reaper’s mind. She stared at the lump laying on her chest and began to rapid fire out questions, “What, why are you concerned? Is she gonna be okay? Is it because I didn’t immediatelyletth-” She stopped herself when she felt kisses being placed on her neck.

Kiara backed away enough to look her lover in the eyes. “I think she’ll be fine in the long run. I know we were worried since phoenix are born by using some of the parents’ ashes and that you’re not a phoenix, but she clearly has some of your traits.” She leaned over to place a quick kiss on the reaper’s lips. “Right now, the only thing I’ve noticed _off_ about her is that she's just smaller than others I’ve met in the past. We’ll just keep a closer eye on her at first.”

Calliope hummed in acknowledgement. She wasn’t done being worried, but if Kiara believed there wasn’t a reason for immediate concern, then she’d put her trust in her judgement. Besides, she’d rather enjoy these first moments without fretting the whole time. 

What neither knew was that their worries of one of them not being a phoenix were warranted. The fact that there was only one contribution of phoenix ashes caused the newborn to be formed at only half her size. She would eventually grow up and become how she would've been with two, but only thanks to the reaper’s ashes being imbued with reaper magic and aiding in growth, which the two adults would later discover their child had limited access to reaper abilities.

Right now, however, all that talking was drawing the attention of their child, and she lifted her head towards the noises. The two parents looked over and gasped as they saw two small eyes struggling to open. Neither opened any fuller than halfway, but the left was the first to reach that point. It resembled Kiara’s quite closely and was just a darker shade than her’s. The right eye followed close behind, showing itself to be Calliope’s color, but lighter. If someone were to look closely, they would realize the right pupil resembled a skull.

Kiara excitedly whispered while stroking the smaller bird’s cheek, “Oooooh! Hello there~! We’re your mom and mama!” She switched over to her native language to say the same thing and managed to earn a few sounds in return.

Calliope followed suit and began petting the other cheek as she said, “It’s nice to meet you, Clara.” Her heart beat hard, and her chest felt full at finally being able to use the name they agreed on for its intended purpose. She imagined Kiara felt something similar, as she tried to cuddle herself impossibly closer to the reaper.

The three of them stayed that way for a bit. The two parents speaking softly to Clara and giving her attention. Clara laid her head back down onto her mom’s chest, but continued to watch the two interacting with her through still half-lidded eyes. This went on until there was a sudden growl from the small one’s stomach.

The reaper poked the little one’s underbelly at the hungry noise and laughed when she rolled away onto her side and tried her best to grab the assaulting finger with her talons. “What does she eat when this young? Worms?”

“I refuse to feed our baby worms.” Hearing the words ‘our baby’ come out of Kiara’s mouth caused the both of them to look at each other with a loving smile and giggle. They both held a bit of disbelief that this managed to work out, but they couldn’t have been any happier with having their new addition.

**Author's Note:**

> We 👏 Need 👏 More 👏 Clara 👏 Fan 👏 Works 👏
> 
> I like to think that Calli would be the type of parent who panics about everything when Clara is in her phoenix form since she doesn’t have a clue about taking care of phoenix. But then would be the one taking the lead when Clara learns how to shift into a human once she’s a child, and then Kiara would be the panicky one since she doesn’t know anything about children.  
>    
> Also, it didn’t come up here, but I picture this Clara’s phoenix fire as Kiara’s light blue hair color that transitions into Calli’s pink hair color closer to the tips of the flame
> 
> ~~the plural of phoenix is phoenix and no one can convince me otherwise~~


End file.
